<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>到灯塔去 by ElennaLyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221523">到灯塔去</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu'>ElennaLyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>防塌搬运。雁中心本《Tri-Light》正篇。兰雁。成文时间2012年，搬运2020年。<br/>题目来源于弗吉尼亚·伍尔芙《到灯塔去》。比较意识流的一篇【。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lancelot of the Lake | Berserker/Matou Kariya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>到灯塔去</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>来到这个世界之前，我们一定相遇过。</p><p>“我要到灯塔去。”<br/>兰斯洛特愁眉不展地张望着窗外纷沓的雨季，在他的视野前面鼓起一张饱满的膜，世界呈现凹透镜中的模样。湖面蒸腾起的雾齐到了地平线的远端，在那里消解融化成墨绿色的水彩。他可以看到那片模糊的颜色里隐约渗出森林深色的轮廓。水体在他能想象到的一切空间里汨汨流动，发出惊雷般的轰鸣，像王国倾颓那样隆重而遥远。<br/>雨季似乎始自兰斯洛特记忆的开端，至少，从他在这里起便没有遇上过一个真正意义上的晴天。像英格兰的十一月一样糟糕，他想。但是他不记得英格兰在哪里了，就像他不知道自己身处何方。不过这一点儿也不重要。<br/>雁夜在兰斯洛特褐松般挺拔笔直的影子里面拨弄着一碗麦片，稀薄的麦团仓惶地漂浮在牛奶光洁的表面。他抿了一口牛奶，雨天的光线饱含着暖沉的色温，铺落在他枯死的左半张脸上，像一层潮湿灰白的地衣。<br/>“兰斯，”他张了张口，“我得去灯塔。”</p><p>雨季开始的时候，兰斯洛特爵士在湖心岛的泥滩里捡到一只搁浅的精灵。<br/>至少在第一骑士本人看来，精灵这个词算不得准确。毕竟可没有哪个湖中精灵会有干枯得像死树枝的白发和看起来像化石的皮肤。而兰斯洛特相信，倘若雁夜不是正巧直挺挺地躺在他拴船的那片泥滩上，他又碰巧是个骑士的话，难说他会把瘦小的男人当做一段从湖对岸漂来的枯木扔在原地，在持续到末日的雨季中观察湿漉漉的泥浆在他周身凝成一层坚硬的外壳，把他变作一具真正的化石，在审判来临之际呈到大卫王的面前。雁夜看上去完全能胜任这项殊荣。<br/>然后兰斯洛特把他从稀烂的泥里刨出来，浸在孔绿色的湖水里荡干净。雁夜耳后坠满流星般的细碎雨滴，涟漪一圈圈扩散，撞在苍白如骨的身躯上。<br/>兰斯洛特把他安置在湖心岛的木屋里，找来最小的衬衣，给雁夜当睡袍用刚刚好。兰斯洛特不禁松了口气。<br/>出于骑士的仪节，他克制住了顺手抄起雁夜的冲动——这对他而言毫不费劲，扶着石灰一般的左肩让雁夜稍许坐起来，床板缝隙发出小声的抗议，兰斯洛特用膝盖顶住床，给雁夜披上衬衣。梅林会原谅他，雁夜一丝不挂地出现可不是他的错。<br/>兰斯洛特把第一颗橡木纽扣塞进裹了线边的扣缝里时，雁夜睁开眼睛。<br/>从兰斯洛特的角度，第一眼刚好能看见那只左眼像很久以前安上去的劣质玻璃球那样散了焦距，死一般静止在眼眶里。骑士心下一惊，然而尚且完好的右眼把视线转向了他，浸透了一种黑浚浚的痛楚，仿佛那些痛苦已是隔世之前发生，同面具后面的灵魂绞缠着绵延了几个世纪一般。<br/>那是与他的记忆共生的某些东西。兰斯洛特想。<br/>兰斯洛特知道雁夜不是精灵，从那时起就知道。虽然实际上他本人也想不起来精灵是什么样子，只模模糊糊地记得那该是一群纯洁、快乐、永生、法力高强的生物。它们在月圆之夜点燃篝火，稀有的湖底水晶在火堆中央熊熊燃烧。湖水像酒精一样光彩斐然，上面燃着一把把永不熄灭的火。那些漂亮的小家伙手拉着手跳舞，围着水晶之火转圈圈，它们的村落遍布整片湖底，房子顶的边缘闪着瑰蓝的光。<br/>他不记得什么时候见过精灵，但是他就是知道，就像他知道自己是个骑士。他当然知道。<br/>兰斯洛特爵士是个骑士。他从娘胎里带来光辉之刃，荣耀与心房以相同的频率膨胀收缩，盔甲像鳞片一般从皮肤表面生长出来，覆盖了他原本的面容。<br/>雁夜沉默地望着他，仿佛站在他来的地方——湖遥远的另一端，朝他咧出一个吃力的表情，然后便径直闭上眼，自顾自躺了回去。</p><p>那之后雁夜似乎把架着兰斯洛特的衬衣在整个湖心岛范围内晃来晃去看得是如此理所当然，就像山脉、森林、湖泊和精灵的存在那样司空见惯。衬衣穿在瘦骨嶙峋的男人身上，像一面旗帜挂在旗杆上一般空泛地前后摇晃，使雁夜看起来更加不真实。雨不至于挂下一道帘幕的时候，雁夜总是徒步走到他被兰斯洛特发现的湖边。衬衣勉强遮到膝盖上面，赤裸的腿骨节凸出，沾满了斑点般的泥滴，踩下一路林间小兽般的脚印。<br/>雁夜回来的时候，兰斯洛特感到托着年轻人脚跟的掌心微微刺麻，于是他擦干净上面的泥水，用湖边浅水里的砂石小心磨去翻起的死皮。<br/>雁夜灰白的发梢在他眼前垂下水珠，像埋藏在火山灰下千年之后重见天日的化石森林那样饱满晶莹，枝梢顶端结满宝石。<br/>那座与神一样古老的森林背后晕开淡淡的辉光，远处密匝的墨绿色丛林托着寿数将尽的太阳，湿沉的紫红色光线不可挽回地溶解，向下渗透，沿着山毛榉锯齿状的边缘湮进深色的土地。<br/>远古的化石森林翕了翕秋叶一般的两片唇，木屋狭小的空间里响起不可思议的回声。<br/>“我要去灯塔，Berserker，”他说，“樱还在那里等着我。”</p><p>兰斯洛特问他灯塔是什么。<br/>雁夜站起来，赤足站在地上，水渗到木板下面去。兰斯洛特忽然发现雁夜真的像一棵枯树那样瘦，腿上萎缩的肌肉呈现一种异样的曲张，气生根一般颤巍巍地支撑着身体，趾甲花白脱落。<br/>于是他上前一步，用自己的影子把雁夜完全笼在里面。他想或许这样雁夜就不会消失了，他看上去随时都会受到湖中精灵的召唤。<br/>然而雁夜拖起那条无知无觉的腿，摇晃着走到窗边，墙根蔓生的青苔在他鼻子下面散发着雨季的气味。右手食指缓慢地在窗上划下一条歪扭的线，经过之处，雾霭散开，远处苍绿色的湖和森林露出冰山一角。<br/>“灯塔是一座塔。”他边画边说，“就在湖的另一边，没有树的那边。那是一座很老的塔，但是很高，坐落在入海口附近。”<br/>兰斯洛特站在他身后安静地听，努力把那个歪向一边的方块想象成一座塔。他想知道这座塔上怎样布置哨兵。<br/>“这座塔上没有哨兵。”雁夜像是能看到他被肋骨和血肉包裹的最深处一般，兀自画了下去，不对称的面容在水汽迷蒙的窗上投下一个隐绰的影子，“只有一个小女孩，小女孩被关在灯塔里，每天都从心口捧出一团火，点亮灯塔，照映船只经过的航道。”<br/>“没有船。”兰斯洛特皱了皱眉。<br/>“有的，”雁夜坚持道，现在窗上那幅图景看起来有些像塔了，一座灰绿色的塔，“入海口一定有。大大小小的船，有帆船，也有蒸汽船。它们都从灯塔下面经过。小女孩每天都要用心口的火给它们照明，这样下去她会死的，等到她心口的火熄灭的时候她就死了。”<br/>“那个小女孩，”骑士注视着灯塔轮廓中间郁郁葱葱的山毛榉林，“她的名字叫樱？”<br/>枯瘦的手指顿了顿。<br/>“是的，她叫樱，那是花的名字。”雁夜在窗的右上角画了一弯月亮，然后呵了口气，将这幅像是被一面魔镜扭曲过后的画弄得再度雾气沉沉，“我得去救她，把她从灯塔上救下来。”<br/>“您怎么去呢？”兰斯洛特有些不安，他搭上了瘦弱男人的肩膀。<br/>“如果你帮我的话，我就能坐船去了。”雁夜放弃了那幅画，转过身，兰斯洛特感到凸出的肩膀骨节在他手心里打了个转，滑脱出去，“虽然没有请求你的立场……但是拜托了，Berserker，只有你能帮我了，我只有你。”<br/>兰斯洛特忽然感到一种悲恸的熟悉爬进了他的心脏，他恍似在什么地点什么时间被什么别无出路的人拜托了什么事。那似乎是很久以前了，久到足够他生老病死，并把名姓刻在后来人的诗歌中。<br/>于是他双手搭上雁夜的肩，不规则的骨块支棱出来，令他有些心惊。<br/>“雁夜，”他紫罗兰色的长发垂落下来，混进男人丛生的花白，仿佛火山喷发过后从灰烬上开出的细小花朵，“你去过湖的另一边么？”<br/>男人摇了摇头。<br/>“来到这里的时候我听到小樱对我说话。”雁夜从他身边侧过去，“她捧出心口的火来给我照明…来这里的路很黑很冷，她把火给了我，拜托我救她。她告诉我她在湖那边的灯塔里，小樱不会说谎的。”<br/>“您记得来这里的路？”骑士跟上，下意识伸手去搀扶，“我总觉得自己是从什么地方来到这里的，这里不是原本的世界，但是我不记得其他的世界了。”<br/>“我也记不清。”雁夜扶着自己动弹不得的一侧身体，兰斯洛特只来得及捉住他的右手肘，“醒来的时候已经在这里了，但是我必须把小樱救出来，必须。”<br/>“天放晴的时候，我和您一起去湖的另一边吧。”<br/>雁夜这次终于立在原地，僵硬的半身依然让他看起来随时会脸朝下磕在地上，砸得更加接近死者的面容。然而他奇迹般立在原地。<br/>“你愿意帮我？”<br/>那只尚且完好的眼睛注视着第一骑士，云空收尽，整片湖和整座森林在那赴于无限的景深里铸就了某种墨绿色的微缩风景。兰斯洛特无端想起了亚瑟曾经送给格妮薇尔的那种小玩意儿，她后来似乎转送给了他。从波斯启程，历经极寒的高山与滚烫的沙漠，最终出现在世界另一端的早市上。玻璃球封得完好，红海大陆架捞起的细小白沙，插了几束不会枯死的花草，所有的幻想都浸在一种澄澈透明的液体里，他说不出那是什么。<br/>那么，亚瑟和格妮薇尔又是谁呢。<br/>出于某种记忆远去之后残存心底的，遥久的怀念，惭愧和怨恨，兰斯洛特将雁夜拉向他，这个动作对这位训练有素的骑士来说轻而易举。<br/>他决定不告诉雁夜他是一名骑士，他将像一名骑士那样帮助他。<br/>“请告诉我您的故事，您记得的部分。”湖泊和森林与他交汇，雁夜神色苍然地望进他眼底去，“还有我的故事。”<br/>“你的故事？”<br/>“您知道我其他的名字。”深紫色的影子笼住枯瘦的年轻人，“我想您或许知道我的故事，那个被我遗忘了的故事。”<br/>僵硬发白的左手垂在一旁，了无生气地前后晃荡。<br/>“好吧，”末了雁夜很轻地点点头，“我会告诉你所有的故事，被记录的或者被遗忘的。请助我完成夙愿，Berserker……”<br/>“兰斯洛特。”<br/>“兰斯洛特，”摩擦般嘶哑的声音起先几不可闻，而后陡然提高，嘴角挂了一层哀戚的笑意，“我终于知道了你的名字。”<br/>“您知道…？”<br/>“我觉得我记得你，”雁夜朝他笑了笑，像醒来后的第一个笑容那样遥远而吃力，“但是我不知道这是不是真的，另一些事也是这样。不过我知道你是一位骑士，一位…悲伤的骑士。”<br/>兰斯洛特站在窗边，望着雁夜一步一拐地坐回到床上，落了满身绰影。<br/>雨淅沥而至，串成连续而晶莹的珠帘，每一滴水里都是一片湖，每一道反射的光线都是一座森林。远处的夕色渐渐沉下去，山毛榉细密的树冠浸满暖暖的玫瑰金色。<br/>湖的另一边没有树，那里什么都没有，水和天空渗透进彼此，延伸到无法穷尽的世界末端，从悬崖顶一泄而下，坠进黑暗宇宙。<br/>于是他抿了抿下唇，在雁夜身边坐下。<br/>“天很快会晴的。”他安慰似的搭上雁夜的肩，那种嶙峋的质感又回来了，他单手就能将雁夜环在怀里。<br/>“恩。”雁夜却像是累极了般，勉强点点头，顺势靠在他肩上，清浅的呼吸像小猫柔软的爪垫般挠过他耳下的轮廓。<br/>兰斯洛特小心翼翼地把雁夜平放回去，绕到床另一侧躺下。</p><p>至少在兰斯洛特看来，雁夜是知道些什么的，并且不比他知道的少。<br/>雁夜大部分清醒着的时候都在写诗或者画画——雁夜把那称作画画。实际上他平日里做的最多的便是赤足徒步去湖边提来澄澈如镜的水，和上炭灰拌匀，用手指蘸了在羊皮纸上涂上一个长长的长方形，长方形的顶端添上一个三角。一片灰蒙蒙的色彩被他叫做海。<br/>湖之骑士点点头，决定同意雁夜这是一座灯塔的说法，低下头去专心清理雁夜脚踝上被湖边的石块划出的细小伤痕。那些伤痕向外翻着死白的真皮层，露出一束束细小的肉来，没有血。<br/>兰斯洛特帮雁夜清除了所有翻露在外的死肉，然而那些伤口总是无法痊愈，像无数张细小的嘴一般咧着，仿佛一具石灰像上用刀划出了口子，再也不能恢复。<br/>骑士亲吻着年轻人伤痕遍布的脚背，骨节从薄如虫翼的灰白皮肤下嶙峋隆起，硌痛了他。<br/>他终于提出替雁夜去盛水。<br/>白发的男人陷在柔软的布椅里，勾现出一幅线条生硬的图案，他瘦弱得像一把枯骨，炯炯的右眼仿佛一只孤零零的活物生在一具化石中间。<br/>那只活物安静地注视着兰斯洛特，让了不起的骑士感到一股来历不明的感同身受。<br/>呈现死色的薄唇上下翕了翕，兰斯洛特认为自己辨别出了类似感谢的音节。<br/>他这样便已感到宽慰，于是他执起那只干枯的手，像个优秀而儒雅的骑士那样，在上面轻柔地印下一吻。<br/>雁夜朝前挺了挺身，最终失力一般落回布椅里。</p><p>“兰斯洛特，天什么时候会晴呢？”<br/>“天总会晴的。”<br/>兰斯洛特把一块干燥的圆木放进壁炉，火舌腾空而起，卷上植物残骸细密平直的纹路，顺着导管开始燃烧，迅速坍塌成焦黑的小块，边缘粉碎成细细的炭灰。玄黑的灰烬之上，火光越来越明亮，织成一轴金橙色的布绘。<br/>他在明灭不定的光辉中找到雁夜的脸，僵死的半边侧向他，横起的经脉在背光面烙下交错的影子。<br/>他站起来，把椅子搬到另一边，看着雁夜完好的半侧身体会让他好受些。他想起了一个红白两色的苹果，红色的半边浸满剧毒恶意。但是他想不起更多了。<br/>雁夜将一沓羊皮纸递给他。<br/>“为什么要把这些烧掉呢？”他接过去，垒整齐了收在桌上，字符在光中上下晃动，像一艘在北海正中央漂泊的船，船上的客人手拉着手跳舞，尾勾勾着横杠。<br/>“我要选一首诗给小樱，”雁夜头也不抬地在漫天的纸片中翻找，“必须是最好的一首，这样她就会知道，我一定会去救她的，她心口的火才不会熄灭了。”<br/>“它们每一首都很好。”他拾起一张，“像这首，‘我们在一所房子面前停下，看上去地面弥漫无界’…”<br/>他想让自己看起来像个诗人，在通往王都的宽阔大道两旁边走边高声吟唱的那些人们，打着轻快的节拍，眼神里有整整一个英伦三岛的夏季。<br/>然而他是个骑士。<br/>“我需要最好的那一首，”雁夜将一些散乱的纸片拢在一起，抬起头用一生一死两只眼睛同时注视着他，“还有最好的那幅画，她心口的火需要诗和画来燃烧。我要把这些纸片折成船，它们就能漂到灯塔去，在天晴以前。”<br/>“天很快就会晴的。”兰斯洛特拍了拍雁夜僵硬的肩膀，他不喜欢这种说法——毕竟骑士可不能说谎。然而某种盔甲和剑之外的意义驱使他顺着了无生气的上臂一路往下，握住了那只没有知觉的手。<br/>雁夜望着他，目光在生者与亡灵之间斑驳交错。<br/>“天什么时候会晴呢？”<br/>“等到…您讲完故事的时候吧。”兰斯洛特勉强自己牵了牵嘴角，他猜想骑士应该这样做，但是他并不确信。<br/>那只活着的眼睛眨了眨，眼底泛起湖色。它死去的同伴纹丝不动地注视着另一个世界。<br/>“你想听？”雁夜将右手覆在他唯一骑士的手背上，温暖与寒凉交织成一片，贯穿了彼此，“一个悲伤的故事。”</p><p>在那个世界里有一位骑士，后来，他死了。<br/>“这样可不算是故事。”兰斯洛特认真地说，雁夜终于放下了那堆羊皮纸，它们上面不是写满了句子就是画了一座站不稳的灯塔。<br/>“那位骑士死去的时候没有荣耀和鲜花，”雁夜不管他，努力将自己悬在床外的左腿拖上床板，“没有少女和老妇站在殡道两旁洒满一路的雪绒草，没有主教念诵三遍的祷词，没有国王在坟前撒下第一坯青土。他死去的时候在一片湖中央，精灵们把他和他的小船一起埋在了湖底蓝色的细沙中，人们不知道。”<br/>“真是悲伤。”他单膝蹲下，帮助雁夜把绒被掖进身下。他想起了那片湖，就像这个世界本身一样古老。湖和所有湖中的精灵皆从有记载的第一次火山喷发中诞生。千万个帝王经过那片苍老的土地，湖的四周立起郁郁葱葱的白桦和山毛榉，松鼠在林间跳跃。古往今来的所有神明和英雄都葬在那片湖底，精灵的魔法祝福他们的精神万古常青。曾被精灵庇佑的悲伤骑士独自一人泛舟湖上，渐渐沉入水底。<br/>“其实原本他可以当个好骑士，过完因忠诚和武艺而光荣的一生。”雁夜把最后一首诗摞在一起，搁在床头靠壁炉的一侧，“他有属于自己的梦想，并且为此努力，原本一切都不该是那样的。”<br/>他点了点头以示在听。<br/>他想起了亚瑟，那位高贵的王者金发上镀了一圈斐然的华彩，全英格兰的阳光在那里聚焦成形，勾出一副盔甲，一名少女和一把剑的轮廓。她注视着他的眼神像布列塔尼的青金石那样高洁纯粹。<br/>那么，亚瑟究竟是谁呢。<br/>“如果他不是爱着那个女人的话…如果他不是碰巧爱着一个无法属于他的女人的话。”<br/>格妮薇尔凄楚的笑容在他眼前缓缓绽放，她在她的宫室窗帘后面对他微笑，她在王的身边对他微笑，她在秘密的地下室里对他微笑。她有凯尔特人小鹿般的漂亮眼睛，睫毛根根分明，像破碎的蝶翼般颤抖不已。<br/>格妮薇尔又是谁呢。<br/>“但是骑士还是那么做了。”雁夜痛苦地捂住脸，兰斯洛特迟疑了那么一瞬，最终轻轻拥住了他，仿佛作出那个谱写他一生的决定一般，“他为那个女人和她的孩子做了一切，他拼了性命也想要守护她们。他所有的梦想与光耀都消失了，他被王斥为叛徒，他逃离他曾经拥有的整个世界。他背负得太重，但是他并不后悔。”<br/>兰斯洛特再次看到了亚瑟的脸，和他第一次在本威克的船上见到的王者一样凛然卓越。他看到那张清秀的面容上镌着悲痛的神情，剑辉与星月一同闪耀。女人在他背后抓紧了他的披风。<br/>“骑士尽了全部的努力，却依然失去了一切，失去了他深爱的女人，失去了他所有曾经拥有的。他默默死去的时候，没有人知道。”<br/>火光渐暗。<br/>“是不是很悲伤的故事？”雁夜从他怀里勉力抬起头望着他，“你不会爱听的。”<br/>“不，谢谢您告诉我。”兰斯洛特摇了摇头，深紫色的藤蔓垂下白玉山崖，“好在天很快就会晴了，请您不要担心。”<br/>他吻了吻雁夜的额头。<br/>“晚安。”</p><p>兰斯洛特爵士做了一个梦。<br/>他梦到了一些别的故事，那个故事里没有湖。<br/>他被困在心房的一角，鳞次栉比的城市淹没了他，他浑身漆黑，血红的魔力丝像孢子那样渗进周围的一切中去。<br/>他无能为力地看着自己举剑刺向那位金发的故人，憎恨和其他灵魂背面的原始情感覆涌而出。<br/>雁夜的生命灌进他体内，血管中生出倒刺，剜剐着所有曾经的光荣与梦想。<br/>末了他心口绽开剧痛，紫红色的血花无休无畏地盛开。<br/>他猛然惊醒。<br/>天光大亮。</p><p>我们在一所房子面前停下<br/>看上去地面弥漫无界<br/>像是经过了几个世纪<br/>却又短如一日<br/>我第一次留意到马车<br/>奔向永生</p><p>兰斯洛特拉开窗帘的时候闻到亚麻纤维里渗出光的气味。<br/>天晴了。<br/>远处森林细碎的边缘点缀着乳色的光，成千上万精灵群落点起灯火，他一时被迷惑，抬手遮住眼睛。<br/>他在指缝筛得柔和的光线里看到那片湖。<br/>现在他看到了，那是一片孔雀色的湖，像绚丽的羽毛那样，颜色由浅拓深，在极远的界线上蕴成一汪沉邃的墨绿，仿佛所有的色彩皆是从那里由涟漪推着漾过来一般。从他所在的地方看去，湖面波平如镜，如同一块远古的巨大琥珀，精灵文明的记忆永久封存其中，呈一种静止的姿态，依旧繁盛如夏花。<br/>一抹白色的影子孤零零地立在琥珀面前，古往今来的最后一个欣赏者一动不动地注视着它。<br/>兰斯洛特陡然清醒过来，拉开门大步朝湖边走去。</p><p>骑士最终还是在雁夜身后两步远的地方停了下来。雁夜似乎没有注意到他，这令他有些失落。<br/>瘦削的年轻人披了一件兰斯洛特的衬衣，裸露的下肢呈现某种惊天动地的对比姿态，那条石灰一般苍白的左腿零星分布着青瘢，颤巍巍地陷在湖沙里。<br/>他一言不发地注视着雁夜蹲下去——这个动作由他做来像是要把自己的膝盖往后折般艰难，但是他依旧做到了。雁夜把双手浸进青翠的水中，浅褐色的细沙从指缝悄无声息地溜过。他似乎用了一生的时间才重新站起来，水珠在指尖褪去了全部的色彩，像人们原始的面貌那样透明纯粹地跌进尘土，回归湖的拥抱。雁夜任它们滴落回去，他吃力地举起手，在眼前搭成一个取景框。<br/>“来看啊，兰斯洛特。”他忽然说，柔软的微风将声音鼓进耳膜，“我看见灯塔了，我们终于可以去灯塔了。”<br/>兰斯洛特走上前，与雁夜并肩而立，这使得雁夜看起来更加瘦骨嶙峋，仿佛即刻就要坍塌。第一骑士略仰起头极目远眺，他看到新生的晨曦像勇敢的灵魂那样在清浅的雾霭后面探头张望。<br/>没有灯塔。<br/>“用手指蘸了湖水，”雁夜在一旁提醒他，“再在眼前搭成取景框就能看到了。”<br/>他照做，湖滩上的沙充满了指甲缝隙，在他轻轻摆动手掌的时候被水带走。<br/>他将蘸水的手指学雁夜的样子在眼前并成一个长方形，远处夜晚温柔的子宫被撕开一道口子，曦色倾城，新生的灵魂探出头来，好奇地抚摸能触到的每一寸世界。<br/>这结果令了不起的兰斯洛特爵士顿时对自己失望透顶。<br/>雁夜甩了甩右手，把脚边几张羊皮纸叠成的船放进湖里。<br/>船渐渐漂向远方，漂向灯塔所在。<br/>“你的诗和画……”兰斯洛特有些困惑。<br/>“我们乘船去。”雁夜温和而不容质疑地说，迈出右脚踏上水面，羊皮纸小船聚拢在他身旁，“乘这些船，它们会带我们去找小樱的。”<br/>兰斯洛特愣然地看着他。<br/>雁夜站在那些船中间，湖仿佛成了一块真正的琥珀——他就那样轻而易举地立在水面之上，双腿一样站得笔直，墨绿色的倒影落在琥珀内侧，成为另一个世界里永久的影子。诗和画的船环绕着他，仿佛簇拥着一位圣徒。<br/>“来，兰斯洛特，我们一起去吧。”<br/>雁夜回过头，朝他伸出右手。现在他真的在微笑了，连那已死的半脸都鲜活起来，丑陋的经脉温柔地舒展开来，笑容和煦地扬起。死去的和活着的眼睛一起在微笑，死者和生者的目光一样柔和温暖，爱在死生之间像花那样绽放。<br/>兰斯洛特抓住了那只手，像触摸湖水一样微微发凉。他鬼使神差地跟上去，仿佛踏上神坛。</p><p>他在湖上行走，看见了两旁的树。</p><p>兰斯洛特握着雁夜的右手，刻意收敛了自己的步子配合。稀薄的阳光从上面铺陈而下，暖意从心底升起来，驱散了寒冷的雾气。<br/>他想说些什么。然而雁夜只是目不斜视地朝前走，踏过的地方绽开朵朵涟漪。纸船在他们身旁护航一般缓缓漂浮，仿佛一支翻过世界屋脊的朝圣队伍，亲吻每一寸经过的大地。<br/>他最终没有开口。<br/>从他那一侧可以看到右边岸上的森林，他从来没有在这么近的地方看过这些树。那些沿岸的参天巨木长着白桦笔挺的树干，洁白的树皮下流淌着馥郁的汁液，却像山毛榉那样，灰绿色的树叶密密匝匝，上面带着角质和绒毛。树干上的凸起像一张脸，每棵树都有一张脸，那些脸张开嘴互相交谈，他从中辨认出几个世纪之前的精灵词汇。<br/>他看到了亚瑟的脸，那个少女手持巨剑，巍然的眉宇间夹杂挣扎过后静远的神色，身后的山巅被战火烧得通红。他也看到了格妮薇尔的脸，她在他面前决绝转身，漂亮的眼睛里满是泪水。他还看到了其他人，那些战死的骑士们，高文和加拉哈德，他们站在一起，姿态各异，仿佛群像。<br/>他感到心越来越沉，记忆在心脏深处的盒子里叫嚣苏醒。不安擭住了他，他的小腿像进了水的船舷那样沉重而危险。<br/>“不要悲伤，”雁夜的声音将他拽出困境，“心太重的话，会跌进水里的。”<br/>于是他转过头不去看右边的树。<br/>从雁夜肩膀后面他可以毫不费力地看到左边的那些，同样每棵树都长着一张脸。那些脸陌生得多，他只想起了一些破碎癫狂的片段，景象在他眼前极快地倒错飞逝。他看到那个纯金色的身影在高处狂傲地冷笑，他看到枪兵眼里的血泪变成一团团漆黑的雾气，他看到巨大的怪物立在河中央，他看到教堂里的尸体和女人。故事在一场火中重生，火光未及的角落里，有什么被吞噬，被遗忘。<br/>他再次收回目光，雁夜轻轻地笑了笑，现在他死去的半身和活着的一样灵便。<br/>“曾经我的梦想是拍出和这里一样美的景象，”他笑着说，“可惜，只是梦想而已了。”<br/>“曾经？”兰斯洛特假装漫不经心地问，“那是什么时候？”<br/>“活着的时候。”<br/>“你都想起来了？”<br/>“恩。你也会想起来的。”<br/>于是他们继续沉默着前进。兰斯洛特将雁夜的手握得更紧，那只手像湖一样凉。</p><p>“我们到了。”<br/>他们在一座森林面前停下，纸船安静地随着水漾上下浮动。<br/>“这里是灯塔，”雁夜反握着他的手说。<br/>兰斯洛特不知道原来这是一座树上的灯塔。树聚集成森林，托着一座黑浚浚的塔楼，那座灯塔里没有用女孩心口的火点燃的灯。<br/>雁夜颤巍巍地半蹲下来，朝前伸出手。<br/>一小簇紫罗兰色的光跃进他的手心。<br/>“这是…小樱？”兰斯洛特忽然感到了某种终结，于是他上前一步，握住雁夜的手，“这里是哪里？”<br/>“这里是圣杯内侧。”光像燃烧的鸢尾那样化开，顺着他们十指紧扣的手延伸开去，“小樱不在这里…太好了，小樱不在这里就好…”<br/>兰斯洛特伸手抱紧了他，紫色的火焰裹住了他们，朝森林蔓延。每只纸船都燃起一捧紫色的火，像一朵朵簇拥着他们的花。<br/>“虽然现在才自我介绍有些晚了，”他在那白发丛生的耳边轻声说，“我即是您的Servant。您是间桐雁夜，而我是兰斯洛特。”<br/>“没关系啊，”雁夜温柔地笑了笑，那种死与生同在的笑容又回来了，“很高兴见到你…被夺走的记忆回来了，圣杯就要坍塌了，我们终于…可以离开了。”<br/>跃动的紫色视野里，森林开始落叶凋零，仿佛在一瞬里过完了一生般，枯萎的树叶被火焰染成了堇青石色，纷纷扬扬朝他们飞来。<br/>“那么…就先在这里告别吧。”<br/>兰斯洛特感到怀里的躯体正在坍缩，他把怀抱收得更紧，笑容在最后褪去，融化成紫色的柔光。<br/>他看着自己胸口由圣剑亲自捅穿的洞里渗出明亮的紫色血液，忽然感到无比温暖。两岸树上的脸一齐唱着久远的歌。<br/>他抱紧了雁夜千疮百孔，布满虫痕的枯骨。水位向上蔓伸。<br/>他的尸体抱着他的骸骨沉入湖底。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>